battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic
Predecessor Nation Salve, et grata ad Novam Reipublicae Arcas!° Welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! We are currently a Limited Monarchy with the goal is to become a world power to be reckoned with, help promote world peace, and help to make the world a better place. We eventually want to become something similar to the AIF or AFOH. We are active members of the Sol System Alliance, and have become strong allies with many powerful nations. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Members Royalty= Archlord *Zacery III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Catherine III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *Princess Alexandria White (Played by: TheWhitePrincipessa ) *Two remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Four remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *Charlotte Conory (Played by: TheWhitePrincipessa ) *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Political Positions= Prime Minister *'Alexander Bohemia' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The main leader of the NAR. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be followed, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Foreign Affairs Minister *'Francisco Pierre' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :In charge of foreign affairs, including alliances, declaration of war, or disaster relief. Treasury Minister *'Charles Dupuy' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :In charge of controlling the nation's funds, including income, costs, and storage of assets. Technology Minister *'Simon Arnold' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 :In charge of overseeing technological research, including research of new techs, and implementation of new techs. Representative *? (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) *Jeremy Benson (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *Cheyenne Deveraeux (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) *Jean Ackerman (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Vladimir Kazakov (Played by:Raymo111 *Unlimited remaining positions :The basic political rank. All members of the NAR get to be a Representative in order to vote on decisions. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *'Zachary Arkillon' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *Sir Nelson Conory (Played by: TheWhitePrincipessa ) :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *'Courtney Halloway' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *'Colbert J. Insign' (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *'Jon Limerick' (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Three remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *'James Norrington' (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *Vladimir Kazakov (Played by: Raymo111 *Six remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *Peter Callinsci (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *Aurora Alvenstein (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto (Played by: Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *'Johann Antares' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *'Auberon Thomas' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *Michael Lane (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Three positions remaining :Has control of an Army of 1,000,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a large influence on affairs. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Legion of 100,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a moderate influence. General *Henry von Shuburg (Played by: TheWhitePrincipessa ) *Fifteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers/tanks. Has little influence. Captain *'Andrew McNeilson' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Thirty-one positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers/tanks. Has almost no influence. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers/tanks. Has no influence. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Company of 10 soldiers/tanks. No influence whatsoever. |-|Air Force Positions= Chief Air Marshall *'George Pickerington' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the National Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Air Marshall *'Crofton Rey' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Has similar responsibilities as the CAM, but must follow the CAM's orders. Air Commander *No user appointed :Has fewer responsibilities than the CAM, but can demote and promote officers. Must follow superiors. Assistant Air Commander *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the AC, but must follow the AC's orders. Supreme Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Controls and Air Armada of 250,000 aircraft. Lots of power. First Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Controls an Air Force of 100,000 aircraft. Moderate power. Second Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Controls an Air Fleet of 10,000 aircraft. Some power. Third Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Controls an Air Flotilla of 1,000 aircraft. Little power. Fourth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Controls an Air Task Force of 100 aircraft. No power. Fifth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Controls an Air Squad of 10 aircraft. No power. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *'Desmund Williams' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *'Ken Davison' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of 1,000,000 marines and vehicles. Very powerful. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Legion of 100,000 marines and vehicles. Moderate power. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines and vehicles. Some power. Captain *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines and vehicles. Almost no power. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines and vehicles. No power. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Company of 10 marines and vehicles. No power. Bold text indicates that a character is a member of NARHIGHCOM, which is the main military/executive leadership of the Republic. Typically, FlammeumDraco333 makes HIGHCOM's decisions, but sometimes it is necessary for all members of HIGHCOM to pool their thoughts on a subject to reach a definitive decision. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. Copy and paste this with your answers. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any 9. Name of your "Representative" (necessary if you want to vote on decisions) 10. Reason for joining Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. General Information 'Location' The continent of Arcadia, where the NAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km southeast away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the NAR. The Aneph Archipelago, where Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet resides, is a few thousand kilometers north of us. Governing Districts The NAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts. NAR Districts= * Arcadia (capital district) * Isenthar ** Jamestown ** New America ** Alexandria ** Portland * Izmar (half) ** Andromeda * Draconia ** Ohkani ** Moscovia * Dathomir ** Lakeland ** New Russia * Mandalore ** Wheeling ** Colombia |-|Imperial Districts= * New Albany (capital district) * New Britannia ** New Boston ** Las Azul * Druidia ** Minerva * Sherwood ** New Germany ** Sparta * Izmar (half) ** Kilahari ** Ghatani * Carthage ** Queensland ** New Paris ** Concordia History The history of Arcadia, and the New Arcadian Republic, is long and fascinating. Read on to discover more! 'Early History' The Continent of Arcadia was formed from a massive volcanic eruption along a fault in the middle of the Pacific. The eruption, millions of years ago, but still unknown as to its exact time, pumped out hot magma for months, possibly for years, creating a large landmass as it cooled. Over the millennia, more eruptions caused the landmass to grow, forming the continent we know today. It's isolation from the rest of the world gave Arcadia highly exotic life forms, although some appear similar to one's we know. These include the massive Arcadian Mountain Goat, a towering 10 foot tall goat, with rich ivory horns, and that feasts on the commonplace Pheix plant. The Phiex plant is legendary unto itself, boasting healthy, edible leaves, and brightly colored flowers, which are also edible, and make excellent dyes. They come in red, blue, green, purple, pink, white, and black varieties. More animals and plants exist for you to discover (AKA ask Flamm about). The earliest human settlers came from Polynesians island hopping from the small islands around Arcadia, most notable the Argus Island Chain stretching from Arcadia to near the Asian mainland. The Polynesians stayed, and formed a distinct, wild culture across the continent. Their martial art form, Tak-Tao, exists today as one of the deadliest in the world. Tribes of Polynesian descendants still exist, deep within otherwise uninhabited regions of the magnificent Arcadian Mountains. 'First Foreign Settlements' Very little information exists from what is sometimes called "The Arcadian Dark Age". However, some historical studies, archielogical digs, and oral stories and history have revealed some of this turbulent era. Some of the first non-Polynesian settlers arrived sometime in 1000 AD. These were most likely spice merchants who became lost, and washed up on the shores of Arcadia. Either way, they were revered as gods to the Polyneseian peoples, and gradually intermingled with the natives, forming distinct societies, which over a few decades, became organized kingdoms in their own right, some of which are still remembered today, like the Kingdom of Mandalore or Draconia. Eventually, in the late 1100s, governments sent out expiditions to find these lost merchants, and stumbled across Arcadia. This started a massive colonial rush, and thousands of settlers flocked to Arcadia. However, the vast space between the Old World and Arcadia made communication and trade difficult, meaning most of these settlers quickly became independent kingdoms, which continually fought and bickered between themselves, until several distinct kingdoms came to be. These were the Empire of Isenthar, the Kingdom of Mandalore, the Republic of Izmar, the Protectorate of Dathomir, the Kingdom of Draconia, the Parlimentary Monarchy of New Britannia, the Duchy of Druidia, the Clan of Sherwood, and the Warior Clan of Carthage. These Kingdoms eventually became the governing districts of the Kingdom of Arcadia. These kingdoms kept fighting between each other for hundreds of years, usually over territory or something completely dumb and irrelevant entirely. Each had its own distinct advantages and ideaologies, which blended to form the Kingdom of Arcadia hundreds of years later. 'The Kingdom of Arcadia' The Kingdom of Arcadia was founded after Emperor Arcadeus Alexander of Isenthar managed to defeat both the Republic of Izmar and the Kingdom of Mandalore, starting the Arcadian War of Unification. Very little exists from this time, as the libraries where the documents concerning the war burned down sometime in the late 1300s. Either way, Emperor Arcadeus Alexander went on throughout the next several years to conquer the entirety of the Arcadian continent, and for the first time ever, Arcadia was unified. Once each small kingdom was quelled, and any revolutions stopped, the now Archlord Arcadeus began building Arcadia into a superpower. He would have been considered an "Enlightened" thinker if this was Europe, as he spent most of the national budget on infastructure and education, which he deemed were two key aspects of an empire. His most famous work however, was the Leges Civis, or the Laws of the Citizen. This important document is essentially the Magna Carta of Arcadia, as it laid down the foundation of what would be the Declaration of Unity. It highlighted some very important points, such as the need for all citizens to be active in the country's political stage, and other foo-foo political stuff you probably don't want to hear right now. Maybe I will make an Archives page about this. IDK. In any right, Arcadeus ruled for many years, and greatly expanded Arcadia. Upon his death, his wife took the throne, and things continued on the same route, all the way up to the late 17th century. During the late 16th century, many contemporary European powers gained a keen interest in Arcadia, as it had been largely ignored for much time. One of the major contenders was France, as they knew they needed to gain a distinct advantage over Britain. However, expeditions by European explorers turned away most nations, as they saw the place was well run and wasn't full of barbaric natives like they hoped. However, France pushed on. In a series of colonial "pushes", France set up multiple colonies around Arcadia, quickly claiming swaths of land. Immediately afterwards, many European powers land grabbed, taking swaths of land for themselves. France continually pushed inland. Archlord James II was not pleased. James mustered a mighty army, over a hundred thousand strong, in order to drive out the French. Upon this, many European nations turned tail and fled, but not France. Instead, the French sent in thirty thousand of their best troops, confident of victory. The mistake was fatal. 'Wars of the 18th and 19th Century' TBA 'The Great Rift' TBA 'Modern History' TBA Politics Factions= Imperial Commonwealth The Sol System Alliance |-|Allies= AIF Confederacy of Independent States United Aerospace Command Chilean Empire Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Gallian Empire Confederacy of Independent States AFOH Sviatoslav Republic People's Liberation Army Navy - part of Sviatoslav Republic FargoneSeven Defence Services Israeli Navy Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Phoenix Protectorate Cattirian Navy |-|Trade Agreements= Interstellar Space Republic - completely secret and unknown French Navy North American Aerospace Defense Command |-|Non-Aggression Pacts= None at the moment. |-|Enemies= Arcadian Empire Fourth Reich Sith Empire P.A.N.Z.E.R. New Republic of the Pacific People's Republic of Gallia |-|Defcon Level= Defcon 1: War Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Defcon 5: Peace Private Corporations Information on private corporations that operate within Arcadia can be found on the Arcadian Corporations page, where you can get some additional information or make a purchase. Research and Development Our research and development projects can be found on our New Arcadian Republic Research and Development page. Information included there includes secret projects, technological innovations, infastructure and colonial expansion, and other updates of the like. Land and Air Forces Information on our land and air forces are kept on the New Arcadian Republic Land and Air Forces page. Our equipment and numbers, among other things, are kept there. Navy Our navy can be found on the New Arcadian Republic Naval Services page, which lists our ship production, numbers, and current ship classes, along with information about our battlegroups and fleets. Wars News and Events September 22, 2014 The NAR joins the BSCN wiki. January 10, 2015 Our first alliance with the Israeli Navy is created. January 12, 2015 An alliance with the AIF is forged. January 13, 2015 Alliances with the MRP, UAC, and Confederacy of Independent States are made. January 15, 2015 An alliance with the Chilean Empire is made. January 19, 2015 An alliance with the Cattirian Navy is created. January 28, 2015 Assistant Commander Colbert J. Ensign joins our ranks. February 10-11, 2015 The abrupt invasion of the Arcadian Empire is quickly halted by the superior forces of the UAC and TEO, and many AIN cities are bombed by UAC ships. February 17, 2015 An alliance with the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet is made. March 4, 2015 After the US nuking of the CIS homeland, and the discovery of a Federation plot to eliminate the CIS by taking over the US, it was decided to join forces with many other navies in order to defend our ally, and return the fight to the US. March 7-9, 2015 The First Naval Battle of Texas, the largest and most destructive surface battle in recent history, takes place, with heavy casualties on both sides. After hours of fighting, with no clear winner, the battle ended in a tactical draw. March 7, 2015 The sudden declaration of joining the Fourth Reich by India, SE Asia, Australia, and New Zealand lengthens WWIV and opens up the war on two fronts. Once the US is secured, all forces will be transferred to SE Asia. March 8, 2015 An alliance with the Gallian Empire is forged. March 10, 2015 After a near collapse of the Cattirian government, it was decided to merge Cattiria with the New Arcadian Republic to form a commonwealth, where we would both benefit, with us providing military protection, and Cattiria providing materials, facilities, and troops. March 17, 2015 Sea Lord Aleksandr Tokisaki Sokamoto joins our ranks. March 30, 2015 Sea Lord James Norrington becomes a fully fledged member. April 18, 2015 Our NAP with AFOH is upgraded to an alliance. June 23, 2015 Our alliance with the Israeli Navy is restored. June 26, 2015 Our NAP with the Terran Dominion is upgraded to an alliance. July 8-9, 2015 Communist revolutionaries in Gallia attempt to capture Lucille II of Gallia. Archlordess Catherine III went to help, where she, and Lucille, were victims of an attempted assassination by a Cattirian radicalist. This is the beginning of the Second Gallian Civil War. July 16, 2015 Our alliance with the Cattrian Navy is reestablished as they donate a massive flying ship, the NARNS Overlord, to us for compensation for advancing their nation, as well as an apology for the attempted assassination of Archlordess Catherine III. July 17, 2015 After discovering the assassin was a PRG mercenary, NAR officials voted unanimously to declare war on the People's Republic of Gallia. July 17, 2015 The NAR forms a tight alliance with the Gallian Empire and Cattirian Navy, called the Imperial Commonwealth. October 17, 2015 We are massively expanding our economy via colonial expansion in order to produce new Delusion designs we have obtained. November 18, 2015 The Archlordess Catherine III has given birth to Princess Alexandria White and she joins NAR as a fully fledged member. November 24, 2015 An assassination attempt has been made on Alexandria, Charlotte and General Von Shuburg as part of a larger plot to destroy the Constitutional Monarchy. Category:Nations/Navies